A Possible Load of Happiness
by Iffert's Flame
Summary: Wade's always been behind the scenes, but when he becomes attracted to someone, Ron's gotta pull him out of his room and into the spotlight.  AU of 'Cupid Effect'.
1. RON I need help!

I am a sap of a romantic who just had this idea stuck in my head. Defining Hell IV, by cpneb helped in that regard to make sure that it stayed stuck until this was written.

Time frame: This is the replacement of "The Cupid Effect" in year four of Kim Possible. It will be AU because I'm not going to write the whole episode's beginning. (Beware of the Ron-silliness at the beginning)

Disclaimer: All that you see belongs to Disney

Iffert's Flaming One-shots Presents:

A Possible Load of Happiness

I.

Beep beep beedeep beep beep

The familiar tone set off on Ron Stoppable's kimmunicator as the late rise and shiner slowly stirred from his bed. Shaking his head Ron whined a bit, "Aww, why did I decide to let them saddle me up with one of these blasted things Rufus?"

The naked mole rat looked up from his part of the bed and gave a yawn giving a shrug. He chattered something almost along the lines of 'Don't know, don't care.' as he turned back over to sleep again.

Agreeing with his friendly naked mole rat Ron flipped the pillow over his head and wished the stupid thing to go away, or at least prayed that it was just a small malfunction of equipment.

Beep beep beedeep beep beep

With another growl Ron threw the pillow across the room as he reached underneath his bed and grabbed the offending object. There was a good reason for Wade to call him at... 8 am on a Saturday. Or at least there had better be, "yawn Go Wade."

"Wow, Ron, sorry I didn't know that you were still sleeping", Wade said nervously, realizing that while he took advantage to call Kim this early in the morning, it never occurred to the young genius that Ron was not a rise and shiner. Until of course he dialed the guy in on the kimmunicator. "Umm... sorry I'll just call you back later on today."

Curiosity over came irritation as Ron saw how nervous his friend was, as he shook the last of the sleep out of his system, "No, no, its alright Wade. I got to get up in a few hours anyway to go to work. Or should I be calling in again?"

"No", Wade said snapping in a nervous voice. He apologized quickly, "Sorry, its not a mission, well not a regular one anyway. I umm... well need your help."

"Oh", Ron said off-handedly, now really giving Wade absolutely all of his attention. It was rare that Wade called him other then for friendly chats, which Ron throughly enjoyed. "So what can the Ronster do for you today? New ideas for an invention."

"Well, you know what this Wednesday is don't you?" Wade said hopefully.

Scratching his head Ron replied, "The day after Tuesday?"

"Wednesday the Fourteenth?" Wade said slowly, hoping that it was just sleep stalling his friend's thought processes and not the wrong side of 'Ron-ness' that still happened every once in a while.

"Wait a minute, is it the Ides of February? I thought you said it wasn't on a mission." Ron all but whined, not wanting to go on another mission, and he had such plans for this week too.

"That's MARCH Ron, this is February the Fourteenth ... its Valentine's Day." Wade said with a bit of edge to his voice.

"Oh sorry Wade, I don't celebrate that day. Complete hatred toward all things V-day." by now Rufus had awoke with all of the chattering that was going on between his friend and the boy in the box. Walking up to his friend's shoulder he gave Ron's ear a good whack as if to say 'Focus Ron'. "Ow... sorry about waking you old buddy."

"Wouldn't Kim sort of be disappointed?" Wade looked at Ron as if he had grown another head. (Other then Rufus)

Ron blinked for a bit as the last of the fog lifted itself up from his mind, V-Day! That was right, Ron thought to himself, Kim and I have a big date that night. Inside his mind, Ron smiled a sly devious smile, not just for the big surprise that Ron had saved a month's worth of pay for, but for the one thing that even Kim seemed to miss. Wade had discovered girls.

Still with the mask of confusion, which was fun to do when there wasn't a mission, Ron whined a bit in resignation, "I guess, she will be if I don't do something... and soon. Aww man this tanks!"

Rufus blinked for a moment, didn't he associate Valentine's Day with Kim? Forever friend to forever love? Sometimes he'd never understand the way humans thought... if they were destined to be mated the they should just mate and make snuggling sounds when they were together. "Stupid mating rituals." He muttered as he just sat there and watched the conversation go on.

"Not now Rufus." Ron said as he looked back over to the screen, "So what's the big deal there Wade, old buddy?"

"Well, you know that the Cybertron Festival of Robotics is going on in Middleton this week right?" Wade said hoping that his friend would be more helpful then being... well Ron... which in this case seemed to be a bad thing. "A... and you know who's visiting Kim this week right?"

"Slim, well duh he's here, his practically running the show." It was fun to see that extension of Kim's famil...y... oh, a-boo-ya. Ron derailed his own thought and continued to play for a bit.

"You know who else came right?" Wade said hoping that Ron would connect the dots on his own.

"Nana?" Ron couldn't resist.

"NO." Wade said empathetically.

Ron even knew when a joke was going too far, and this was one of those times. Time to let Wade off the hook. "Oh.. ooohh, Joss... the Ronster gets it now. Your wanting to date a bodiggity Possible perhaps?"

Wade fumbled a bit with his fingers for a bit. This was the reason why he called Ron, so now that it was out in the open. Why be this nervous? "Um, yeah, but I... err... have no idea how to even say hi to her much less ask her out for V..v...Valentine's Day. You've got to help me out here Ron." Resigning himself he lowered his head, "Your the only one I trust about this right now."

Ron Stoppable, was a lot of things, rarely though was he ever humble. This was one of those cases, and with that in mind Ron dropped all of the grief he had given Wade up until this point. "Ok, Wade, Ron-man is on the case. Anything you need me to do to hook you two up, I'll do. So why don't you tell the old Ronster the story."

Wade started talking, fumbling a bit at the beginning on how all of this happened. The story was actually simple, when Ron and Kim left Montana (after defeating Drakken), Kim came up with the idea to get Wade to talk to Slim about some ideas to upgrade Team Possible's equipment. That was one of the major reasons behind the construction of the battle suit. One day Slim was out of the office and Joss answered. The two exchanged pleasantries as she talked about some of her gymnastics, and he talked about his latest inventions. Wade was taken aback by the fact that she understood practically everything he said, and even gave a few pointers on ways to improve some of his ideas. He had made the 'mistake' of comparing her to her cousin, to Kim. While Wade had thought that he had insulted Joss, she seemed to take it to be flattery (which it actually was).

"...and for the last few months we have talked, sometimes for hours at a time. I guess in those months somewhere I started ... um crushin' on her." Wade said as he wrapped up the story. Then with the same breath he downed himself, "Look, I know I'm not, bulked up like a quarterback or athletic as she is, and I know that she is probably almost as smart as I am, but, um... do you think... you know.. there is a chance..."

"Wade, you know the motto, 'Anything is possible with a Possible'" It was a joke that Wade and he shared with one another. It actually was the only explanation that Ron could think of when Kim and he first started dating. "Look, Wade, give me a moment to shower and think for a bit and I'll call you right back, okay?"

"Ok, Ron and... thanks." Wade said as he waved to his friend.

"Hey there, its no big." Ron responded as he turned off the kimmunicator.

Sighing a bit he reached for his wallet. Pulling out a small black card, Ron then picked up the phone and dialed the number on the card. "I hope this works out Rufus." While he was no expert on dating, he knew a guy that was.

There was a voice that answered on the other line, "Alexander Hitchenson?" getting the appropriate response, "Hitch 'ole buddy, its the Ronster.", after a bit of laughter as a response, "Yeah, I'm still calling myself that, ok, ok stop with the laughing... anytime now." Even as a hero he had gotten no respect. "Yeah, I know what you think of it but I have to be my essential Ron-ness." "Look, Hitch I gotta problem, and I think your the guy to come to..." "No me and Kimmie are just doing fine." "Yes, I know wait two years before popping the question... its not about me..." "Yes, the Valentine's Day idea, I'm going to do it." "Your getting MARRIED?" "You'd better invite me to the bondiggity wedding." "Oh, yeah, okay, so here's the problem... its a young crush like-like sort of thing." "I know you don't normally do those but, this is a special case and I owe him more then a few thousand. Its with our tech Wade and ... another Possible." "Yeah, I knew you'd be all ears. And yes I owe you twenty bucks, sheesh... do you want to know the story or what?" With that Ron Stoppable relayed the story to his 'friend'.

(A/N: I WILL finish a story)


	2. The Set Up

I am a sap of a romantic who just had this idea stuck in my head. Defining Hell IV, by cpneb helped in that regard to make sure that it stayed stuck until this was written.

Time frame: This is the replacement of "The Cupid Effect" in year four of Kim Possible. It will be AU because I'm not going to write the whole episode's beginning. (Beware of the Ron-silliness, again)

Disclaimer: All that you see belongs to Disney

Iffert's Flaming One-shots Presents:

A Possible Load of Happiness

Part 2: The Set Up

It took twenty minutes to hammer out a good plan with Hitch. The idea sounded alright as Ron called back Wade and passed to by him, Wade almost was gleeful at the idea. Then, he made two more phone calls. One was to work, telling Barkin that he was on a special mission for Valentine's Day for a friend. Surprisingly, Barkin was very willing to help out by rearranging the schedule where Ron could work that night, during the graveyard shift, which didn't matter too much considering that there was no school on Sunday.

The second was to Monique, because to pull this off he 'needed' her help. Which only cost him two tickets to next month's main event at the GWA. In honesty it tanked, but he knew that Kim would only go because Ron asked her to enjoy it with him. She practically squealed at the whole idea of setting Wade and Joss together, and admitted afterward that she might have done it for free. The tickets were just a bonus.

Ron stood in front of the 'Banana Club' and sighed a bit, with both of his hands in his pockets. It was about two in the afternoon when he arrived. With a confidence building breath he preceded to walk into the store. 'Time for Phase One.' Ron thought as his roaming eyes reached his first target, with a wink to Rufus, who had just given a rolling of the eyes saying 'oh brother'.

His eyes shot over to his girlfriend as she was picking out a pair of blue jeans to try on. While his first instinct was to call out 'KP!' like he usually did Ron instead, and uncharacteristically just watched her for a few moments. There was a moment where he wanted to burn this picture into his mind forever. Not that saving the world, and all of the activities that the two of them shared made her anymore or less special, these were the few, and honestly for Ron too rare times that Kim seemed at peace. He sighed, and could hear that Rufus, though still annoyed over his rude wake up call, sigh along with him.

Monique saw Ron come in the door, and gave a quick nod as she turned Kim around to show off the latest in Club Banana fashions. She smiled at her long time friend saying, "This blouse here will literally knock Ron's socks off."

Temporarily lost in her own thoughts Kim wordlessly looked over said blouse. She shook her head as she had sworn that she had seen that blouse last week, but, giving her best girlfriend the benefit of the doubt Kim gave it a look anyway.

One of the first things that Kim discovered when Ron became her boyfriend was that it wasn't the look that caught the young man's attention, it was the fabric. Kim would always admit that Ron Stoppable would never know what was or what wasn't in fashion, but he did know what 'felt' good to him. Monique teased her a bit on this point saying that she knew what the guy 'actually' wanted against his skin. In her words, "That boy's wanting to be DUIYL." That made Kim burn a blush for almost an hour as she was told that it meant, 'Dressed up in your love'.

As the two talked about the ins and outs of the blouse, as well as what would go well with them, Ron took that opportunity to close in on Kim. In measured steps that he learned from the Yamanuchi, Ron stealthily reached his target without anyone the wiser. With a sly smile he brought both hands across Kim's waist and gave her a hug.

"And how is my bondig... EYOUCH!" Ron exclaimed as he soon found himself thrown onto the display table. While he didn't not expect that to happen, part of Ron was disappointed that Kim's fight or flight instincts still kicked in upon someone touching her unexpectedly. 'Oh, who knew that Phase One would be so painful.' Ron groaned to himself as he opened his eyes.

Kim looked at her man with a mixture of anger and surprise as she sternly asked him, "Ronald Stoppable, what in the Blue Tropical Caribbean do you think your doing?" Monique of course was over to the side snickering a bit.

"Well, I was giving..." he paused to catch his breath as he started to get up, "my girlfriend a hug." Sitting up he waved hi to Monique, who simply rolled her eyes at him, "What, I've seen Brick do that to Bonnie a couple of times and she never complained."

"I'm not Bonnie." Kim favored Ron with a frosty gaze. The last thing she wanted to be in any way shape or form was to be compared to her high school arch-nemesis. Her frown deepened as she said, "You know that I don't like being surprised from behind."

"Sorry, KP." Ron said honestly remorseful. Still, inside Ron's mind, he wished that she would lighten up when they were off mission. "So what are you two up to, as if I had to guess. And what is it with all of the hearts? Are they coming fully into fashion?"

If Ron hadn't called Monique earlier that day, she would have thought that the guy had lost his mind. She had watched him over the years and had to admit the guy certainly did know how to play 'dumb' more then being the part. With the Prom, came a bit of maturity on his part, from what Monique had seen. At first it was hard to see, partially because of the new relationship energy that the two exhibited; but as the summer turned to fall, she could see that Ron had actually stepped up. His goofiness never left him, but there was a more... responsible feeling that Monique got from him.

Sighing, Monique fell into her part of the 'act' because this was as much for Kim as it was for her cousin anyway. "Don't you know what time of year it is Ron?" she asked as she spotted Joss over by the T-Tex Jeans display, with her own back turned toward the door.

"Oh, oh yeah right, hey KP I've got something for you." Ron said digging around one of his many pockets, Kim seemed to lock on Ron as she waited a bit in anticipation. Her look of anticipation turned to disappointment as he pulled out a toothbrush, "Its National Dental Hygiene Month." He gave a look of perplexity as she only stared at him. "What? I thought you liked the color."

"Um... thanks Ron." Kim said slowly as she looked to Monique for help. Monique trying very hard not to laugh waved her hands out as if to say, 'the guy's your problem.' With a wince she turned back to her boyfriend, "You do know what Wednesday is don't you?" 'Please!' she pleaded.

"What?" Ron said wondering if he could pull this off with Kim as he did with Wade. Deciding to tempt fate, and hopefully not the relationship Ron ventured, "The fourteenth? I don't remember, do we have a date?"

Kimberly Ann Possible nearly decked her boyfriend right then and there. "We'd better." she all but growled under her breath.

Monique couldn't help but to interject, "You know, February fourteenth, Valentine's Day, Ron." Part of her, a HUGE part of her hoped that Ron was smart enough not to let this go any further. The smaller part was enjoying the floor show.

"Oh, OH, Valentine's Day... nope hate the holiday. Stupidest thing every invented." Ron started to say, knowing that he was REALLY tempting fate at this point, but he couldn't help himself, "Never saw the point since I never had a girlfriend..." then gave a pause as he stood up as if to give some thought of what to say next, "Except I do this year. Aww man this tanks big time. Sorry KP, I kinda forgot."

Kim's featured softened a bit as she realized that he was still was getting used to doing all the things that couples did. And Ron did try, her mind pointed out, still chastising herself for judo flipping her boyfriend for giving her some lovin'. Kim had to admit, it felt nice while it lasted. "Its okay Ron, you've still got time. So what are you doing here? Aren't you working today?" It was honestly surprising that he wasn't at work, because somehow someway Ron found enjoyment out of what he was doing. That was something, Kim thought again in her mind, that really attracts me to the guy.

"Oh, I've got inventory after midnight, so I don't have to go in until late late." Ron said waving off the thought. It was marginally true, the late shift always did inventory once a month, which was why he got to do the schedule change in the first place.

Before the conversation got any further, Kim heard, Wade's voice, "Quick, Drakken's got a Repulsion Cannon and is threatening to push the moon away." 'No, no, not now blast it!' her mind screamed as she reached for the Kimmunicator.

Just to see there was a blank screen.

Turning behind her, Kim saw the rare sight of Wade Load out and about. He was sporting a grin while holding something in his hand, "Sorry about that", he said reaching for the Kimmunicator. "I just wanted to pop by and change out your battery, you know, maintenance and stuff like that."

Kim stifled a giggle as she gingerly handed her tech the device. "That's okay Wade, I'm glad to see you running round actually."

As the two were talking Monique pulled Ron over to the side, saying in a whisper, "Your laying it on a bit thick aren't you?"

"Nah." Ron answered as he shook his head. Then looking over to Joss he nodded, "Don't you have another 'customer' to take care of?"

Rolling her eyes, Monique quipped, "Just slow your roll a bit. Everyone's here, time for the 'mature' Stoppable to kick his plan into high gear." With that she excused herself from the group walking over to Joss.

Ron for his part waved hi to Wade, "Hey there Wade-Meister come out to hang for a bit?"

"Um... yeah, you know, I do get out a little, every once in a while." Wade suddenly tensed up as he babbled a bit. It was sweet and endearing to both Kim and Ron, though for two completely different reasons. "To, you know, see the sun and stuff."

As Kim was about to speak, she could hear from behind her, "Well howdy partner." Joss was walking from the T-Tex Rack where she had grabbed a couple of new jeans, "I thought I'd have to round you up from your own home to see ya face to face." She placed the jeans at the counter and joined the group placing herself between Ron and Wade.

"Wellll, um... you didn't have to... I would have loved... I mean liked to have see you where ever... you know." Wade felt very flushed from embarrassment. Slowly, he backed away from the group as chuckled a bit. 'Too good, she is just wwwayyy too good and pretty for me.' Wade thought panicking. 'I'd better make my getaway before I say something else stupid.'

"You alright there partner?" Joss said stepping away from the group herself, with concern toward Wade. 'Maybe he hasn't had anything to eat. Probably too many people at the same time', she thought to herself as she closed the distance between the two of them, "Why don't we let the rest of the gang hang out by themselves for a bit while you and I rustle us up some grub?"

"Well, you know, I'm umm.. having to ... you know, scan for hits... Right, scan for hits on the site." Wade actually accelerated as Joss got closer, nibbling on his fingernails as he turned away. "You never know when Drakken or Dr Dementor is going to strike next."

Joss's shoulders slumped a bit as Wade made his get-away. 'He's worse then some of the bronco's I had to break in on the ranch.' she thought glumly, 'Maybe I got too close too quick for his comfort.' Turning back she waved at him with a halfway cheery face. "Okay then partner, then its a rain check, I'll see ya later."

Knowing that he had made a clean break Wade made the mistake of turning back and saying, "Sure, it'll be a date." As the words fell out of his mouth Wade slapped his forehead for the stupidity. 'Way wrong thing to say dummy.', he chastised himself, once again making his way quickly to the exit of the mall, and to the bus stop to get home. As far as Wade was concerned he was going to nail his door shut and never come out again as long as he lived.

The remaining people's reactions seemed as mixed as the signals just given. Kim looked half mortified, half surprised that Wade actually said it. Monique was almost on the floor with laughter. Joss just simply stared at the door with a blush on her face. And Ron...

... well Ron just stood there with a very satisfied look to his face and arms crossed.

Everything was going according to plan.


	3. Girl talk Boy talk

I am a sap of a romantic who just had this idea stuck in my head. Defining Hell IV, by cpneb helped in that regard to make sure that it stayed stuck until this was written.

Time frame: This is the replacement of "The Cupid Effect" in year four of Kim Possible. It will be AU because I'm not going to write the whole episode's beginning. (Beware of the Ron-silliness at the beginning)

I want to thank each and every one of you who have commented, reviewed, alerted and gave props to my story. Don't worry, if I haven't replied to you yet I will very soon.

Disclaimer: All that you see belongs to Disney

Iffert's Flaming One-shots Presents:

A Possible Load of Happiness

III.

After a few minutes of milling around for a bit, Joss decided to try on some more clothing. Wade was long gone and there was nothing more to do other then plan for their next meeting, if there was one. Lassos and knots were the first things that came to her mind.

Fortunately, Ron seemed to have the presence of mind to leave her be for a few minutes, after Kim asked. 'Okay, the first approach was going to be hard. Dad knew it, I knew it, and so did Nana, goodness Ah'm glad that Kim is here to talk about this.' Another woman's advice would, hopefully, do wonders for her currently bruised ego. While the invitation that Wade had given was in fact for a date, he probably didn't mean it to come out that way.

"I thought colts were supposed to notice fillies by now." She said out loud in frustration. Changing clothing she decided to go with the sky blue blouse and stone washed denim look.

"Boys like him and Ron are HH and sometimes dumber then a box of rocks." She heard back as a response. Monique was there as well. She could see the young sales person looking over the privacy door. "Blue, especially that dark shade, definitely brings out your eyes girl, but I would have thought that your more of a earthy style myself."

"I am." Joss sighed a bit and snapped, "I was trying to color coordinate with my partner." She took off the blouse and flung it to the seat behind her. "And that's not even panning out as I wanted."

"Give the poor guy a chance. He's SC'ed and your going to have to work around that if you want to make something happen." Monique smiled as she leaned back waiting for Joss to redress and make some more selections.

Kim, who had been silent throughout stepped from her own privacy booth. Monique gave a thumbs up to her best girlfriend, as she gave an apprizings once-over. The clothing looked similar to the blacktop and khaki cargo's that Kim used for the majority of her missions. However, the difference could be told immediately. Her blouse was silk in material, form fitting around her body a bit tighter, and her khakis were a short mini dress that stopped right above her knees.

"Girlfriend, are you trying to give you BFBF a heart attack or are you 'savin'' Ron from his virginity?" Monique teased as she mocked an exasperated sigh and gave a mischievous smile. She was rewarded by a stammering and a deep blush by the older redhead. Then looking over at a still slightly frustrated Joss she amended, "Or are you trying to show 'lil Bit here how to lasso herself a buckin' bronco?"

Joss herself entertained the idea for a few moments, but in the end decided against it. The first reason was because she knew that 'provocative' dress was definitely not her style, and this was one time that she wasn't going to even try to imitate her cousin. The second, and more important reason was because of Wade. If he reacted to her that badly with her plain clothing, there was a good certainty that Wade would be running away screaming if she dressed half as ... sexy as her cousin. "No. Ah'm definitely not followin' that road." Again her shoulders slumped, as a frown started to form on her face.

Monique stopped teasing and gave Kim a look. Kim's reaction, or lack there in was a concern to her, she was sure that Joss was looking to her older cousin for some sort of advice, or conformation about the whole sitch.

Taking her girlfriend's signal, Kim gave a sigh walking over to Joss and placed a arm around her cousin's shoulder. "Listen, Monique's right, Wade's been in his room most of the time that I have known him. He's not used to being around people, much less people that he's got feeling for outside of his family."

Joss rolled around that thought in her mind. Did Wade actually have those feelings or were he like every other boy she knew, looking at the body not at the mind? That was the 'stich about Wade, she loved the fact that he took the time to talk shop with her, both her gymnastics and robotics. He was there, in a sense when she had her first real crush, two months ago, at school; Wade had actually pushed her to pursue the guy. He was there, consoling her when Joss discovered that low-live varmint was just trying to get with her for her body.

That was when she started to like him. Not just crushin' like Jessie Lee, but LIKIN' him. The guy was selfless, considerate and above all else rather engaging in discussions.

And he made her laugh, whether it was from the misadventures of Ron Stoppable. She laughed so hard when he described what had happened with the whole 'library book caper' that she nearly fell out of her chair. He also did those weird looks when he was working hard on a project, still giving Joss some time to just talk for a bit. No matter how busy he was Wade always gave her a few moments.

Outside of family, those were the most precious of her life.

"I like 'm, Kim." She turned and looked up to her older cousin. The simple confession was all that needed to be said as Kim nodded. "But, Ah want... Ah need to know if he feels the same. Sometimes Ah wish that he'd give me such a magical moment like you and Ron had at Prom."

Kim had been working on Joss's 'imitating' her heroes. Giggling a bit in her mind she was reminded by the 'magical moment' tied up in a Bueno Nacho store room on props. That was Ron's style... not Wade's. She dismissed a stray thought of 'creating' a magical moment for her younger cousin. If things happened, they happened, if it was forced... that would definitely be miles and miles of bad road.

Finally, Kim spoke up, "Just give him time Joss. If I know Wade, he's got something in mind, if he does like you like that."

* * *

"Are you KIDDING ME?" the super-genius said as he was hitting his head on the desk, "I have no IDEA what to do now."

Ron stood against the closed door of his friend's room for a half an hour listening to him rant about Joss. Catching up was easy as he followed Wade to the bus stop riding home with him. After a few minutes of convincing Wade not to nail his room shut, Ron made the 'mistake' of mentioning that everything was going according to plan.

With an easy grin, Ron put up both hands to Ron retorted, "I told you, The Ron-man's got your back. As a matter of fact, everything is going better then expected."

"Better?" Wade started to hyperventilate, which to Ron wasn't very fun to watch considering he had does so many times in the past himself. "I sounded like a blithering idiot. I'm just glad that I was looking at her face and not her..."

"Its alright Wade, promise. That was just a first meeting, we had to gage if there was going to be any magic." Ron said crossing his arms never once losing his grin. "And I have to say that she at least was attracted."

"But... I'm ugly... I'm fat... the only good thing about me is that I have an IQ that would rival Ben Franklin. Look at my clothing, I look like a reject from the Grunge Association." Wade rubbed his face several times trying to push back any thoughts of Joss from his head.

He'd have a better chance of defeating Shego in mortal combat.

Grabbing a seat Ron sat down next to Wade. Ron knew that he had to cut down this bad trip of self-destruction that Wade was threatening to do to himself. "Listen Wade, I'm going to talk straight to you." Ron's tone dropped to a more serious tone, "I'm not a looker either. Nor am I the strongest fighter, smartest, or best dressed perfect person out there... but Kim loves me anyway. God knows why but she does, but she does. It took me over a year and two boyfriends to finally get the guts to lay my feelings out on the line. Do you know what I found out Wade? None of that mattered one nacho. Why? Because what she loved the most about me wasn't out here." He motioned over his body, then he touched his heart, "It was all in here. If Joss is anything like her cousin, its the same way. If... no, that's not right, she DOES like you like that; your going to have tell her the same. Possible girls, if nothing else, are notorious for wanting their boys to step up to the plate."

"Soo... if that's true, then what do I do next?" Wade said as the panic subsided. He absorbed everything that Ron said, and while he wasn't totally convinced that his friend was right, Wade did have to admit that she wasn't rebuked by his appearance. It finally penetrated the fog bank of the self pity that Joss did come toward him at the mall.

Set on a course of action Ron's serious look faded back to a grin, "Ok, Wade, tomorrow Joss is going to be at the Convention demonstrating the Tornado Mark III. All you have to do, after the demonstration, is to go and talk to her."

"So what do I talk about?" Wade said skeptically, he was pretty sure that confessing is undying devotion was SO not going to happen.

"Talk shop. Be in a place that your comfortable with. Take her to lunch, I'm sure Slim won't mind missing his daughter for a small bit of time." Ron said with confidence. "Don't worry about feelings at that point, if something happens then cool, if not, then at least you'll have your first chance to 'engage' her. You'll be wrapped around her finger in no time."

"Don't you mean, Joss around my finger?" Wade said as his friend simply gave him a crooked smile and laugh.

"No. And trust me, you'll love every minute of it." With a smirk Ron sat back in the chair feeling very confident that Wade understood.

* * *

A/N: HH: Hardheaded; SC'ed: Socially Challenged. Gotta love Monique speak. 


End file.
